The American Ninjas
by TheFirstHokage
Summary: This is my first fan fic so be nice, any way its about three American ninja My OCs who go to the Chunin exam and meet the Naruto gang hope u like OCxOC OCxTenTen, rated T just to be safeIf any one has a better summary I would like to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The Rumors

**Hello and welcome to my first Fan-Fic I hope u enjoy it as much as i did writing it.**

**:I do not own Naruto but I own this plot and if you copy it I'll send my little annoying brother to get you!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. which is a fate** **worse than Death( Laugh's Evily)**

A lot of rumors were going around the Leaf village that a squad of American ninja were coming for the up coming Chunin exams, however most people thought it was just some stupid rumor that some one made up and that the young blond ninja Naruto was the one responsible. However Naruto didn't make it up, it was true, for all the Jonin who had squad's taking the exam's told them so.

"Told ya so" Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke who had just blamed him for the rumors.

Naruto and his team were at there usual training area, and Kakashi the copy ninja after being four hours late had just given them the information about the exam and dispelled the rumors about the foreign squad. Then Sakura the pink haired female ninja raised her hand to ask her sensei a question.

"Do you know there names" she asked the white haired Jonin.

"Yes, he said in reply, they are a team of three, two boys and one girl,all three of them are four-teen, the first is Jack Krauser from Dallas, Texas, next is Roland Malcom from Homer, Alaska, and Tea Smith from Albany, New York".

"That's great and all but, Naruto said, aren't we going to train any time today, come on I don't want to sit here all day and talk" he finished forming his famous hand sign" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU " Naruto bellowed creating ten clone's and then started training with his squad.

" WE'RE HERE" Tea screamed in a sing song voice, waking Jack up instantly, he yawned and said to him self" Damn that girl I was having a good dream" Jack looked at Tea, she was a tall girl with dark blue hair to her shoulder, her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, she was cute, funny, short tempered, and above all annoying, she liked wearing a cyan tank top a blue mini skirt and a beautiful blue gold hair piece she had gotten in Egypt on one of her family vacation's, it looked like a butterfly to Jack.

Looking around Jack saw that Roland was awake to, Roland is... well he's a ...well now that Jack thought about it he didn't know much about the "Eskimo" as he jokingly called him, he sported a long trench coat that was blaze blue, his hair was pitch black in a flat-top hair style, his eyes were as dark as his hair but with a few speaks of blue near the pupils, he also wore a face mask and a pair of shades.

Jack started to get up and started to straighten out his own clothes, Jack dawned a cowboy hat that hid most of his mop of honey brown hair, his eyes were a dark crimson, he wore a dark green tank top that looked like it had once been a long sleeved shirt before Jack got his hand's on it, he wore dark brown cargo pants, and he wore the usual ninja sandals but Jack had rigged a pair of spurs to the heel of both sandals, he also wore a drag-sack to carry his " Secret Weapon".

Looking out the bus that had just stopped, Jack looked on in amazement " The city is beautiful" Jack thought to him-self" **It's ok I** **guess**" his inner Jack said to him.

**: I know it's boring and short but I will try and make the next chapter longer, anyway this is my first Fan-Fic plz R&R and tell me how I did ty, Compliments and Constructive Criticism are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME TO THE LEAF VILLAGE

CHAPTER 2

**: I do not own Naruto or any song's I might put in this Fic and like I said last time, my brother's waiting.**

As Tea got off the bus she started stretching her limbs and singing Numa, Numa. Jack was still a little groggy from the bus drive and what's worse that stupid song she kept singing, it was catchy the first time but now it was just annoying, so he put on his drag sack and got off the bus.

Then Jack started looking around and noticed that Roland was already off the bus" How'd he...oh forget it". After gathering there stuff they headed towards the gates" Halt" a Leaf ninja ordered " You need pass's before entering".

Digging in his coat pocket Roland found the pass's "Here they are" Roland said holding up the pass's.

"Good, now Welcome to the Leaf Village and don't cause any trouble ok" the ninja greeted them" Don't worry sir I'll keep them in line" Tea said grabbing the boy's arms and dragging them in to the village.

They had been walking through the village for a few hour's now and Tea wouldn't shut up " Oh isn't that cute, oh wait look at that , well isn't this cute , wow look at the Hokage face's, I wonder how old they are, I'm hungry were are we going to eat" she looked back to see her team mates but Jack wasn't with them he was a way down the street they were on.

" Jack what are you doing, Roland what is he doing " Tea asked her quiet friend, he didn't know but then he caught the scent" BBQ " he said to her, Tea looked at her team mate with a funny look but then she caught the scent as well and she remembered how much Jack loved short rib's

**JACKS POV**

Jack was walking down the street with his team trying to drown out his annoying team mate's constant talking with music from his I-pod "American Idiot" from "Green Day" was what he was listening to but even the song at full max didn't work, then he caught the scent " BBQ " he thought ,his inner self said **"What are you doing get your ass moving and find where that's coming from"** the smell was so good it was insane, so he headed to were the sweet scent was coming from, as he was jumping from roof top to roof top he checked his wallet " Damn it I'm broke" he stopped "Man this suck's so bad" but something caught his eye "Holy shit my lucky day" he was looking at a wad of bills on the ground he jumped down to the un-expected blessing but as he picked up the money he noticed about ten thug's were now cornering him" Hey guy's didn't I tell you someone would fall for it" one of the men said " Yeah ,yeah whatever Tie but whatever happens I get his pack" said another thug " Hey ,hey don't I get any say in this " Jack said in a almost laugh "What's so funny" one of the thug's said "It's just funny because there's no power in Heaven or Hell that could make you beat me" Jack said almost on the ground laughing his head off.

"Oh yeah you think so kid" one of the thug said cracking his knuckles " Yep and I don't think so I know so" Jack said still laughing so much he was crying " That's it this kid is dead" one of the thug's yelled but before the man could move "Whoosh" Jack through a kunai barrage at the man pinning him to the alley wall "Next contestant please" Jack said coolly one of the men ran off afraid of how Jack just beat one of the strongest members of there gang, but some of the men stayed and charged at him with there fist's ready to knock him for a loop **"TIME TO KICK SOME ASS"** the inner Jack yelled making some punching gesture's "Two down eight more" he thought taking a fighting stance "LEAF WHILRWIND" he yelled knocking six of the thug's to the ground, three of the six ran off after the low kick "You guy's are pretty stupid" Jack said pulling out his Jim Bowie Knife which was big enough to be mistaken for a short-sword "Now last chance before I get mad" with that the thug's ran for there lives "Man I love this town they even have stupid idiot's to beat up".

The smell coming from the BBQ shop was so sweet it made Jack's mouth water. As he entered the restaurant "Shit" was all he could say, the place was jam-packed with patrons "Damn with this many people it'll be hours before I can eat" he looked around the restaurant and spotted a table with four people at it but it looked like it was made for six they looked like ninja's from the leaf village" Yeah right like I'm going to sit with some complete stranger's" then he felt his stomach ache "Maybe they won't mind "Jack said "**They better not mind cause I'm starving" the inner Jack groaned".**

Tea was still talking after Jack left "That jerk leaving me alone with this chatter box" Roland said under his breath.

"Choji come on man your making me sick" Jack heard coming from the table he was walking to, he was now in front of the table the ninja were looking up at him "Can I help you" one of them said who if Jack was not mistaken was there sensie " Ummm yes I was wondering if I could sit with you because the rest of the table's are full and I'm so hungry" "Of course you can "the oldest said in a cheery voice "Thank you and may I ask your names" Jack asked "I'm Ino Yamanaka" the blond kunoichi said **"Hey tiger she's hot"** his inner Jack teased him, he started to blush a bit, Ino noticed this and giggled making Jack blush even more "And I'm Asuma Sarutobi" "Your there sensie right? "Jack asked Asmua "Yeah I'm there teacher"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and this is Choji Akimichi" "Hey" a rather fat ninja said with a mouth full of short rib

"Well I'll order now and don't worry I've got money" Jack said throwing the wad of cash he got from the street punk's earlier up and down.

**:I'm really happy with this chapter, but I'd like to hear what you think R&R plz**


	3. Chapter 3

A DAY IN THE LEAF VIIAGE

CHAPTER 3

**: I do not own Naruto, Green Day, or any other music I might put in my Fan-Fic**

Lifting his head off his pillow Jack could fell his stomach ache "Oh why did I try and beat Choji in a eating contest last night"

**FLASHBACK: 43 to 50 and a third was the score before Jack was sick and Choji was full "Hmmm... why is it every time your stomach's full it mean's my wallet's empty" Asuma said in a annoyed voice. END OF FLASH BACK**.

He thought to him self holding his stomach and getting up to look for some anti-acid "Damn I feel sick as a dog" as he took the medicine, looking around the room he noticed that Tea and Roland were gone but there was a note on the door Jack walked over to the note

"Jack we got tired of waiting for you so we left don't worry if you need us we have are cell's so call if anything happens."

Tea

"Well I had better go find them I don't know anything else to do here" he said getting dressed and pulling on his drag-sack "Ok day two of my visit in the Leaf village" he said locking the door behind him

Tea was quiet this morning which was strange Roland thought "Tea are you alright?" Roland asked.

"Hmm yeah I'm just tired" Tea said with a yawn. Then suddenly Tea let out a shrike of pain and was now on the ground she had ran in to a boy who wore what looked like a black jump-suit "Watch it you whore" the boy barked at her "Call her that again I dare you" came a voice from a tree "And I'll split your head in two"

Jack said flipping a kunai through his fingers "Oh I'm so scared" the boy said sarcastically .And before the boy could say another thing Jack planted his foot in to the boy's face, then placing his spur on the boy's neck began to cut his skin "Kankuro your such an idiot" said a girl with four pony-tail's "So your names Kankuro ,well Kankuro" Jack said taking his foot off Kankuro's neck and lifting Kankuro off the ground by his hair "If you ever call her that again I'll kill you ,got it" Kankuro just nodded so Jack let go of him "Come on guys let's find something fun to do "Jack said as if he hadn't just socked a complete stranger and cut his neck for calling his friend a whore.

"Don't you walk away from me" Kankuro yelled as he took some weird bandged thing off his back.

"Are you crazy Kankuro useing the Crow now" the girl with four pony tailes yelled

"Shut up Temari, I know what I'm doing" Kankuro was about to un fold this Crow thing or what ever when Jack felt a large amout of killer intent, Jack looked over to Roland, he seemed to have noticed it as well.

"Kankuro stop this foolisness your an embarrassment to are village". came a dark and cold voice.

Jack looked to a tree near them and saw a boy with red hair and a very odd container on his back.

"Uhhh sorr..sorry Gaara won't happen again, promise won't happen again" Kankuro said obviously scared out of his wit's.

Suddenly the boy disappeared from the tree and was now on the street he turned to Jack, Roland, and Tea "I'm sorry for any thing this idiot might have done" Gaara said as he made a slight bow.

Jack walked up to Gaara "No problem just make sure he never calls my friend a whore again and we're fine" Jack said as he patted Gaara shoulder instantly making the sand rush towards Gaaras shoulder and grab Jacks hand.

"Neat ability but can you please let go of me" Jack asked kindly, Gaara was shocked any one else that got caught by the sand would try and get away or start screaming bloody murder but this guy complemented me and said it was neat.

Gaara then removed the sand from Jack's arm "Ah thanks for that, it was starting to hurt, but it doen't matter, see ya".

Jack then started walking away with Roland and Tea behind him, but then Gaara shouted "I would like to know your name" "Me, I'm Jack Krauser, your names Gaara right" Gaara nodded "Ok then we'll see you later bye" Jack waved good bye.

" Ummmm thanks Jack for helping me out there" Tea said with a small blush "Don't worry about it but if anyone ever calls you that again tell me and I'll kill'em "Jack said with almost a happy voice "Show off" was all Roland thought but it was true calling some complete stranger a whore just because she bumped in to you was enough to get your blood boiling ,what was even more blood boiling than that was he had said it to Tea ," If Jack hadn't have come when he did I would have killed him" Roland thought to himself.

Later that day after they had a good lunch, went to the spa, and went shopping or at least Tea did because Tea had used them as human pack mules for all her stuff ,they went to a training ground in a forest in side of the city after they had dropped off her stuff "Wow this looks like a great place to train" Jack said examining the training ground.

After an hour or so of training they heard voice's coming towards them well at least Tea and Roland did for Jack was listening to his I-pod, it was Naruto and his squad well except for Kakashi,

"Don't want to be an American Idiot!!"

"Don't want a nation that doesn't know media!!"

"And can you hear the sound of hysteria!!"

"the sub-limit of my Fu…!! "

Jack was cut off from his singing when Roland threw a rock at him to get his attention "What the heck was that for" Jack said rubbing the spot on his head where Roland had thrown the rock "We have visitors Jack" Roland said pointing at Naruto and his squad "Oh hi sorry ,I'm Jack Krauser and you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, he said making his signature pose, sweat drop.

"I'm Sakura Haruno " said the pink haired kunoichi "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha ,and you are" Sasuke said looking at Roland "I'm Roland Malcom and this is my squad ,this is Tea Smith" Hi " she said in a cheerful voice" and Jack's already introduced him-self"

"Hmph leader are you" Jack said under his breath even though he hated to admit it Roland was more capable to be squad leader than Jack was, they even had a battle to see who was stronger, Roland had won the battle but that was a couple years ago and who knew what would happen if they fought again they also did a squad leader exam at the academy, Jack didn't do to bad but Roland still got a better score, .

Jack was deep in thought while his team talked with Naruto's team.

**"Challenge him again we can beat him"** his inner Jack said

" I'd like to be squad leader but Roland's better at it than I am"

**" CHICKEN "**

" I'm not a chicken"

**"Yes you are"**

" No I'm not"

**"Prove it "**

"…………….."

Jack got up and approached Roland "Roland " Jack looked at his team mate "Yes" "I'm……

**"YES"**

"I'm going home I'm still tired from last night and the eating contest with Choji"

**"…………………………"**

"WHAT YOU TRIED TO BEAT CHOJI AT AN EATING CONTEST!" Naruto burst out.

"Yeah do you know him".

"Yeah he was in the same class with us at the academy when we became Genin" Naruto said.

"Oh, anyway like I said I'm tired so see ya"

"Bye" every one said except Sasuke

Jack was deep in thought while the inner Jack chewed him out for being a coward but Jack wasn't really listening to him.

"Alright we're so going to ace the Chunin exams right Akamaru " bark, bark" Jack heard from ahead of him he looked up and saw three people walking towards him, a boy with sun glasses and a tall collar coat, a girl with pearl white eye's, and boy with a dog on his head. Jack let out a small laugh at the sight of him and his K-9 companion. The boy heard this and yelled at Jack" Hey who you laughing at" Oh nothing just you and your dog, I just think it's funny" You think it's funny do ya!?"

"That's what I said isn't it" Jack said "Well then I challenge you to a match me and Akamaru against you " " Ok whatever but can I at least know who I'm fighting" Jack asked "Fine I'm Kiba Inuzuka, this is Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga there my squad." Nice to meet you all now can we get this over with I'm really tired" Jack yawned

" Alright I Shino Aburame will be the ref for this match ,the first to fall at of the circle on the ground is the loser, now begin" Come on Akamaru lets teach this guy a thing or two" Kiba then charged at Jack who was still a little groggy. Kiba came in for a low punch Jack grabbed his hand and flipped him over his back Kiba regained his footing and pulled out a kunai stabbing Jack right in the spine "Ha who's laughing now" "Puff" Jack was gone and there was a log now on the end of his kunai " What a replacement jutsu !" Yep you like" Jack was now behind Kiba and landing a punch square between his eyes sending him flying almost out of the circle " Grrrrrr alright Akamaru lets show him how it's done " bark ,bark" " Man Beast Clone ",and turned Akamaru in to a clone of Kiba "Now "Ninja art of Beast Mimicry", "And finally "Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu" with that they charged at Jack again and then started spinning around rapidly and banging in to Jack it hurt bad the constant pounding of Kiba and his dog wasn't exactly fun.

After some more beating's from Kiba & Akamaru "Alright it's time for me to use a jutsu or two" Jack thought forming some hand signs ( Tiger ,Rat ,Dog ,Horse , Rabbit ,Dragon, Dog, Monkey) " Genjutsu style Raging Sand Storm Jutsu " (A/N My own jutsu if u want to use it ask first) Jack thought in his mind. Instantly in-gulfing Kiba and Akamaru in a violent sand storm " Ah what is this Ninjutsu or Genjutsu " Kiba thought for he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would get a mouth full of sand " Now followed by some Ninjutsu" Jack thought " Sand Clone Jutsu" he thought using the jutsu with out the hand signs " Good now that the Genjutsu has him my clone can finish the match because the only problem with this damn jutsu is that you cant move from the spot you used it or it stop's, but oh well that's why I learned the Sand Clone jutsu"

Then the sand clone knocked Kiba out of the circle " The winner is Jack Krauser " Shino said as Hinata ran over to Kiba to see if he was alright " Ok well see you guys later " Jack said as he walked off to the hotel .

**Well there you are hope you like it R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True Feeling's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

As Jack got back to the hotel he felt his stomach growl "Well I guess that means I'm hungry" Jack said as he un-locked the door to the hotel and started looking for some thing to eat, but just his luck after all the stuff they got they didn't get any food. "Well that sucks" he said as he looked through the fridge " Guess I'll have to go out to eat" he said eyeing Tea's money bag " She wont mind if I take a few bucks, any way she was the one who didn't buy food" he said taking about twenty bucks worth of money out of her bag.

" What there closed!! " Jack yelled looking at the sign closed sign on the BBQ shop, his stomach started growling more "Well I guess I'm just going to have to eat some where else " Jack said shoving his hands in his pockets. After looking around town for a while he couldn't find any restaurant that looked good, so he decided to go fishing.

Taking off his shoes and shirt he dove in to the river while one of his sand clones stood on the bank of the river with some kunai. The clone stood ready as six fish jumped out of the river the sand clone acting quickly threw the kunai at the fish pinning them to a nearby tree, Then Jack stuck his head out of the water " Did you get any ?" he asked the clone " I got six fish boss" the clone responded " Great I'm straying" Jack said as he got out of the river " Thanks for the help" Jack said as he dispelled the clone returning it to sand.

" Ah that was good " Jack said laying on his back and looking up at the star's after eating three of the six fish " The star's are beautiful tonight" he said to him self, then it hit him " Star's, oh great I'm late I had better get back to the hotel !" Jack said grabbing his shirt, the other three fish he cleaned for Tea and Roland and putting on his shoes while he ran back to the hotel.

As he un-locked the door to there room he thought "I wonder if there here yet, I hope not" and opened the door "WHAAM" a fist smashed in to Jack's face "Where have you been, and how come I'm missing twenty buck's!?!?!?!?!?!" he wasn't even looking at the person and knew it was Tea, " I'm sorry Tea here's your money back" he then took the money out of his pocket and handed it to her "Why did you take it anyway!?!" she yelled, getting annoyed now by the yelling and not enjoying the punch she had given him he yelled at her saying " BECAUSE YOU FORGOT TO GET FOOD SO I TOOK SOME MONEY TO GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT FOR US, BUT THE BBQ SHOP WAS CLOSED SO I LOOKED AROUND AND DIDN'T FIND ANY WHERE GOOD SO I WENT FISHING AND I GOT YOU GUYS SOME FISH" he said holding up the fish" NOW GET OFF MY BACK" he was really mad his face was red and there was a vein popping out of his fore head. "Oh…I. I.. I'm. .sorry " there were tear's forming in her eye's now, and only then did Jack realize who much he had yelled at her "Tea I'm so sorry ,really, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it's just that I'm really tired and that punch you gave me didn't really help my head ache" he knew something like a punch was going to happen when he got back but he didn't plan on this, she still was crying so Jack thought he had better do something, so he got up off the ground and walked over to her and gave her a soft and comforting hug, to say Tea was surprised at this would be an understatement but still she enjoyed it and hugged back, then he whispered in her ear" I'll never yell at you like that again I promise", they stood there and enjoyed each other's warm embrace for another minute or two before Roland interrupted " Um guy's not that I don't mind you two getting along like this but I would like to go to bed some time tonight " Sorry Roland your right, anyway I'm tired to" Jack yawned.

"Well goodnight guy's" Jack yawned "Goodnight", "Goodnight", and they slowly fell asleep except for Jack who was going through his mind thinking about what just happened, he enjoyed hugging her so much, she was so warm and soft but still he wondered what in the world compelled him to hug her.

"Well she was crying so I guess it was just a reaction from seeing one of my friends crying" he thought.

**"Or was it?"**

"What do you mean ?"

**"What do I mean, you know what I mean, you like her"**

" Well yeah I like her she's my friend"

**"Oh your such an idiot, I mean you love her"**

" What!!, well I guess I do I don't know"

**" Your hopeless "**

To day was the day, the start of the Chunin exam, every one was excited and ready for what ever came there way, or were they?

After a good breakfast they arrived at the academy and walked up to where they were told to go, the third floor. As they got to the third floor there was a huge crowd of ninja in a group and another two ninja were guarding the door to the exam, and strangely they weren't letting any one in, Jack watched as one of the boy's guarding the door sluged another boy with a very weird hair cut, huge eyebrows and a green jump-suit, then a girl from the crowd came out and helped the boy off the ground, after making sure he was ok she said to them" Hey let us through already " they just laughed and one of the boy's swung his fist at the girl "Shut up ok" the boy said, she braced for the hit but it never came for a thick layer of ice moved in front of her and stopped the hit, looking over to where the ice came from they saw Roland "If there's one thing I don't like it's when a man hit's a woman for no reason" he said coolly, then the ice started to incase the boy's arm "And unless you want to lose that arm you will remove the Genjutsu and let us continue " Roland said "So you saw through the Genjutsu eh" "Well aren't you the smart one". Then the boy released the jutsu to reveal that they were only on the second floor. Then Roland ,Jack, and Tea walked over to the girl that Roland had helped "Thanks for the help can I get your name" she asked "Roland Malcom at your service" he said" And you are?"

"I'm Ten Ten and these are my team mates Neji, and Rock Lee "Thank you for your youthful assistance!! " Lee shouted " No problem and these are my team mates Jack and Tea " Yo ", "Hi"

"How did you do that " Neji asked "Well I use the moister in the air and mold it with my chakar and lower the temperature" Roland said

"We should go to the exam now, see ya " Tenten said as her and her team walked off, Roland wasn't really the type to drool over girls but he caught him self staring at Tenten's rear, Jack noticed this and gave him a good thump on the head "Thanks I needed that " Roland said rubbing the spot on his head where Jack had hit him, "Any time pal" Jack said patting Roland's shoulder.

As they arrived at the real third floor they heard a familiar voice from inside the room where the exam was taking place "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every one of you believe it!!"

"Hey that's Naruto" Tea said " Maybe there taking the exam to" Roland said.

So they opened the door and saw all the rookies " Hey Shikamaru, Ino, Choji what's up?" Jack said

"Hey Jack what's up " Shikamaru asked "Not much, it's cool that you guys are taking the exam as well" "Yeah but it's a drag" the lazy leaf ninja complained "Well any way good luck" Jack said giving them a thumb's up.

**Wow Roland's a pervert, LOL, R&R plz, thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How the Trio Met

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, that lucky guy Masashi Kishimoto does, And I do not own any of the Music or movies in this Fic.**

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Jack had been talking for a while about there individual achievement's so far in there life as a ninja, things they like to do, things they hate, place's they'd been to, and then Ino brought up the topic of "people they had crush's on" and started blabbing on about how cool some guy named Sasuke was, how handsome he was, " It's a good thing Sakura can't hear us" Shikamaru said "Why's that? " Jack asked "Because Ino and Sakura both have crush's on Sasuke and it's all out war when they start fighting over who's going to be his girl friend or something like that" Shikamaru finished "Oh".

Then Choji asked Jack a question "When we met you said you where from Texas right?" "Yeah" And you also said that Tea is from New York, and Roland is from Alaska right? " Yeah" Well I found a map of America in the library and all the place's you guy's are from are thousand's of miles apart from each other, so how did you guy's meet each other and become a squad? "Choji asked "Well it's kind of a long story, you see America only just found out about chakra and ninja's and how it work's so we hired about thirty or forty ninja from the Leaf village to come and search for kid's with chakra in America, and so after about a year or so they located every family in America that a least had one child with chakra, and after that the ninja from the Leaf helped us start up ninja academy's in every capital of every state, and so from now on until we get better at this at the end of every year we hold something like a tournament where the top student from every school comes and competes at said tournament in Washington D.C, so at first there are fifty contestants they are then paired up and they battle until the other one quits, gets knocked out, or die's. After that the twenty-five surviving contestants are then paired up again and fight again, but I know what your thinking twenty-five is an odd number so what they do before they fight is they but every one's name into a computer that is designed to shuffle up the names very well and then pick one who every it is, is then dropped out of the tournament, so after round two there only twelve contestant's left then said contestant's are paired up again and then after that round there are only six left so round four is the last one after there are paired up again the three winner's are now the new Genin squad " Jack finished almost out of breath " So you Roland and Tea were the best out of fifty ninja? " Ino asked " Yep were the best " Jack said doing an arm pump.

"So before Choji and Shikamaru rudely interrupted me I was going to ask, do you have some one you like? " Ino asked Jack " Um no not really" Jack said blushing a bit, then Ino caught him looking over at Tea for a bit who was talking to Sakura "So you like her huh" she said laughing after seeing Jack's face get even reder "Yeah so what it's none of your business " he said in a huff then walked off .

So after that they started the first part of the exam after a man named Ibiki Morino gave them the rules, which was bad for Jack, sure he was good in Taijutsu, awesome in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and was fairly good at using ninja weapon's like shuriken and kunai but if there was one thing he stunk at it was written test's "Oh man they just had to have a written test didn't they" Jack said robbing his head in anger "Ok just calm down Jack get it together, now look at what we got here" Jack looked around the room" Great there's nothing in here that could help me cheat!!" he yelled in his mind.

THIRTY MINUTES IN TO THE TEST

Roland was already done with the test and Tea seemed to be doing good "Man if only I was as sharp as them " he thought in his mind "Wait that's it, sharp " he then casually pulled out his Jim Bowie knife and stated to pick his teeth with it to mask the fact that he was using it as a mirror to look at the other people's test "Great I can see that one Hinata girl's paper perfectly from here" he thought as he copied her answer's casually on to his paper and pretending to get stuck on some question's. After the time was up the man known as Ibiki started to explain more rules " Now for the tenth and final question, oh and another thing if you get this question wrong you will be expelled from every taking the Chunin exam's again or you can leave and try your luck next year, ether way it's your decision " Ibiki said , this made a lot of people mad and afraid, but Jack just put his feet up on the desk and thought "You can't scare me" Roland and Tea took this as a sign that "I'm staying" so they decided to stay as well, but some other people were not so bold and they left. After about half of the people left Ibiki told every one that they all pass, making every one very confused " Hold on a sec what about the tenth question " Jack asked, Ibiki smiled and said "There is no tenth question it was all a test to see how well you would react under pressure and trust in your squad during a mission where you had to collect information. "Oh" was all Jack said, and that exact moment someone crashed through the window yelling "Alright get ready you maggot's for the next phase of the Chunin exam's, I'm your next proctor Anko Mitarashi " and now every one was more confused 'Your early again Anko" Ibiki said, after that comment she looked around with a ticked off look on her face then she said "Ibiki is this all the people you let pass man, your getting soft" That or we just have a fine batch of candidates this year" Ibiki said to the woman "That could be, but I dout it, Alright you maggot's meet me at this place tomorrow for the next phase of the exam" she said holding up a scroll that showed a map of the area and how to get there" Now your dismissed " she yelled

"Man that was annoying" Jack said as they walked out of the room" Nah I think it was fun" Tea said " What you call that fun" Yes" Your crazy" You smell funny" Your annoying" Your weird " Yes I am weird but I don't care" Jack finished and turned on his I-pod and turned up full max while listening to " Kryptonite" by "3 Door's Down" and ignoring anything else Tea had to say "Hey are you listening to me?!?" she asked/yelled

( If you know this song and I spell a lyric wrong then plz don't flame I'm getting this off of the song not a lyric sheet so yeah )

"Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind" he sang

"I left my body lying some where in the sands of time"

"But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon"

"I feel there's nothing I can do….. yeah"

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon"

"After all are moon had to be something good for you"

"I really don't mind what happens now and then"

"As long as you'll be my friend at the end"

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Super Man"

"If I'm alive and well will you be there a holding my hand"

"I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might ….Kryptonite"

"You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep"

"You took for granted all the times I never let you down"

"You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead

"I picked you up and put you back on solid ground"

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Super Man"

"If I'm alive and well will you be there a holding my hand"

"I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might ….Kryptonite"

He then started moving his hand's through the air like he was strumming an invisible guitar.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Super Man"

"If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand"

"I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might ….Kryptonite"

" YEAHHHH!!!!!!! "

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Super Man"

"If I'm alive and well will you be there a holding my hand"

"I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might ….Kryptonite"

"Wowowoooooooo"

Wowowooooooo"

Wowowooooooo"

After he turned off his I-pod and removed the ear pieces he found him-self out of the academy and in the middle of the street "Wow how'd we get here so quickly" he asked as he looked around, what he saw kind of freaked him out, every kunoichi and girl his age was staring at him with anime heart eye's "Um why are they staring at me?" he asked as one of the girl's blew him a kiss" I think because of your singing "Roland said, "What I don't sing that good" but that was indeed the reason and at the same time Tea was sending death glares to every girl in the street, telling them to back off, she then wrapped her arm around his and said" Lets go get some thing to eat" Um ok…" and then she dragged him off before he could say another word, leaving Roland saying something about girl's and how annoying they are as he followed his team mates.

"So where do you want to eat" Tea asked Jack "Ummm I don't care, I got it why don't we let Roland decide" Jack suggested, Roland thought for a bit then he said "How about ice cream?" "That sounds great, what do you think Tea?" "Ice cream sounds good lets go" Tea said with all most a bit of disappointment in her voice, she was hopeing for more of a romantic dinner with Jack then going to an ice cream stand, but oh well she was at least spending time with him.

When they arrived at the ice cream stand Jack ordered a butterscotch malt (My fav :) ), Roland ordered a blue berry slushy, and Tea ordered a vanilla cone, they sat at a bench eating and slurping there icy treat "So guys what do you think will be tomorrows test?" Jack asked "I don't care what the next test is as long it isn't as boring as the last one" Roland said "I heard that" Jack aggred "What about you Tea" Jack asked "I don't really care I guess, I just hope it's not something where they split us up" "Yeah, hey I brought some movies do you guys want to go get some pop-corn and watch one?" Jack said "Sure, as long as none of them are chick-flicks" Roland said taking a sip from his slushy "There's no way I would watch a chick-flick" Jack said "Well what did you bring" Tea asked "Hmmm I brought Gladiator, Pirates of the Caribbean, Black Hawk Down, Night at the Museum (Love that movie), and all three of the Lord of the Rings" Jack finished "I pick Night at the Museum" Tea said "I don't care, but if I had to pick I'd chose Gladiator" Roland said as he threw his slushy cup in to a trash can.

"Well I don't care so I'll flip a coin, if heads we watch Night at the Museum, if tails we watch Gladiator" Jack said as he flipped a quater in to the air, after it had gone as far as it could go it fell back to earth landing on heads "Alright so it's Night at the Museum, ok you guys go back to are room and I'll get the pop-corn" Jack said as he threw his malt cup in to a trash can.

When Jack got back they all got in to there pajamas, Roland wore a T-shirt with a pair of flannel pants, Tea wore a T-shirt that looked like it was a few sizes to big with the phrase "Daddy's Girl" on it, while Jack just wore a white tank top and a pair of boxers "Ok guys LET THE MOVIE BEGIN" he said in voice that sounded like that guy that does that deep narrator voice.

Lots of laughter and sounds of a movies could be heard from Jack, Roland, and Tea's room till about midnight then Roland said that they should get some rest and be ready for the next phase of the exam, so very slowly all of them fell in to a deep sleep, except for a very familiar red haried insomniac who had watching the hole time "Why, why do I have to be alone when they have fun and enjoy each others company, why" then Gaara's head started to hurt as he tried to surpress his inner demon, eventualy he got under control again and walked off to only God knows where.

**There u are hope u like it , I do R&R plz ty.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Forest Of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any music I might put in my fic , but I own this story and my OC's**

"Alright you maggots this is the forest of death where the next section of the exam is taken place" there second proctor said "This part of the exam is an extreme survival test, you have five days to collect these scrolls" she then held up a Earth and Heaven scroll "Each of you will get one of them, your objective is to find a squad with the opposite scroll and take it, and then take them to the tower in the middle of the forest, oh yeah I'll need you to fill out these form's so I won't be responsible for your deaths" she said in a creepy yet cheery voice.

"Ok guy's how are we going to handle this?" Jack asked his team as they waited at the gate to the Forest of Death "Well here's an idea" Roland started "Me and Tea will look for the scroll while you go to the tower and secure a safe path for us and maybe take out a team or two" "Yeah that'll work, good plan" Jack said giving Roland a thumbs up "Thanks, now lets get ready" .

"Alright maggots the next part of the test starts now" Anko said, as the gates to the forest of death opened up and all the teams raced in" Alright Jack get to the tower and we'll see you later" Right be careful guy's" You to Jack" Tea said as they split up.

It had only been a few hours sense they split up and Jack was already bored "They get the fun job" he said to him self" Oh well he said I could take out a team or two" Jack smiled to him self

**Day three in the forest of death**

"This is getting annoying" Jack thought but then he sensed a large amout of blood lust near making a shiver go up his spine "Man some one is very mad, may be I should check it out, it does feel familiar" Jack then changed his course, after a few minutes he could here a scream and some kind of weird expolsion "What was that" as he got closer he could here two more screams and then two more of the weird explosions "What the hell could be making that sound" eventualy he came to a clearing, "What the hell" Jack looked as he observed what looked to be the scene of a massacre, blood and mutalated body parts were every where "This is where those screams and weird explosion sounds were coming from, but who in the world did this, what in the world did this" Jack then started looking around the carnage and found a broken head band with four vertical lines on it "I guess this mean's that they were from Rain" he said as he dropped it and conitued to examin the rest of the scene "Man I'm stumped, there's no burn marks, no shrapnel, no nothing just blood and sand, hmmm I'll think about it later but now I need to at least clean this up and continue towards the tower" he said as he made three sand clones said clones then started to pick up what was left of the three men, matching the body parts was not a very pleasent sight Jack felt like he was going to throw up but after years of training for this kind of thing he held it back.

After the clones had done there best to collect the body parts and gave the men a proper burial Jack returned to his course towards the tower.

"Alright I'm at the tower" Jack thought to him self "And now to set up shop" he said while jumping to the top of the tower, when he got to the top he took off his drag-sack and pulled out his chakra rifle an invention that Jack had made where he can use his chakra as bullets, he made it from an old Springfield, 03 Sniper Rifle (If you play any of the Call Of Duty games then you know what it look's like) so it was pretty old but he fixed it up a lot so it could handle the pressure.

Attacking from a far away location is a good and safe tactic but it's even better if the weapon is as silent as a whisper "I wonder where Roland and Tea are at" Jack thought adjusting his scope "I hope there ok" he thought as he shouldered the rifle and waited for a un-lucky team or two to show up.

Roland and Tea were on there way to the tower after they had beat the shit out of a Sand team and got the Earth scroll they needed. "Well that was easy" Roland said "Yeah I wonder how Jack is doing" Tea sighed she missed him a lot.

" MAN I AM SO BORED" Jack roared in anger, just as he was about to yell so more some thing caught his eye, shouldering his rifle he aimed through the scope to magnify his view, it was two leaf ninja one wore glasses and the other from this distance looked like he had pure black eyes (If you didn't guess it's Yoroi and Misumi a.k.a Kabutos team mates) "Well looks like too day is there un-lucky day" Jack said as he loaded two chakra bullets, took aim and dropped them like a sack of potatoes "Ok now that got my blood pumping YEEHHAWW!!!!!!!!!!!" his shouting could be heard through out the whole forest "Hmm sound's like Jack's having fun" Roland said.

"What was that noise" Hinata asked as they neared the tower "Beat's me" Kiba responded "But it came from the tower so we better be careful" as they got to the tower Shino sent out his bug's to scout the area but they didn't find anything because Shino didn't think there would be any one on the tower.

"Hmm another team, hey that's that one guy I fought the other day" Jack said as he aimed at Kiba's head "I think I'll let him and his team pass, besides whatever the next part of the test is I know I can beat him"

**Day five in the forest of death**

"Where the heck are they" Jack was very bored "They had better hurry up or we'll lose" then he saw them and waved to them as he jumped down to the base of the tower "What the hell took you so long, I was bored out of my mind" We got the scroll so just shut up" Roland said obviously annoyed as well at how long it took them "Boy's let's just go to the next part of the exam" Tea said "Yeah your right" Jack said.

**In side the tower**

"Welcome every one to the next phase of the Chunin exam," said the Third Hokage "however sense there are more people here then we expected we will be having preliminary round's to slim down the amount of people for the third exam, now any of you who are to weak to continue may leave," Jack looked around to see who was here "Hmm well there's Naruto's team, good Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji made it, I knew that Kiba guy and his team made it ,Ten Ten's team, there's two Sand team's , and a Sound team." Jack thought. "So are any of you to weak to continue?" asked the Third "I am " said one of the Sand ninja "Same here" said the other " Sorry Horay **(A/N Horay is an OC that one of my best friends made)** but we're to tired to continue" said the first one "It's ok guy's you did good in the forest and earned a break" Horay said.

" Any one else, no, then let me introduce you to your next proctor" the Third finished and a Jonin moved forward "Hello my name is Hayate Gekko and I am your next proctor (cough, cough) now these preliminary rounds will be a one on one no bar's hold duel, but if a match seems hopeless I may intervene to save as many lives as possible, now the machine (cough, cough) on the wall will select the first two ninja for the first round" the machine then started shuffling through the names and then "DING" "Alright the first match is……"

**: O my first cliffhanger, anyway hope u liked it R&R plz ty, **

(**Hello this is a message from the author, TheFirstHokage, now I mixed up the regular order for the preliminary's I wanted to change it a bit and see what it would be like if the order was changed, so I wrote down all the names of the people at the preliminary's on to a piece of paper I took out Garra and Lee cause I didn't think any one else could have beaten them at the time so they still fight, I then numbered all the names 1 through 20 and then I took a twenty sided die and rolled it and mixed it up big time, however two of the fight's stayed the same even after I rolled the die, Choji and Dosu still fight and so do Hinata and Neji but every thing else is really mixed up so I hope you will like it)**


End file.
